


Indulgencia. Traducción Autorizada de la obra de RedMushroom.

by MCarreant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), coda 12x23, coda 15x20, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: En su tacto, encontró la forma más sincera de venerar a su amigo...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Indulgencia. Traducción Autorizada de la obra de RedMushroom.

>

Por una vez no es un toque robado  
Un roce de dedos,  
De indulgentes manos.  
Brazos sobre sus hombros  
Para transportar un cuerpo roto.

Es desesperada  
La forma en que sostienes su rostro  
Dices su nombre  
Acariciando su cuello y...  
Muñecas y...  
Corazón.  
Un sincopado intento  
De hallarlo vivo.  
Tu tacto permanece en su pecho  
En el cuerpo que una vez quemaste.


End file.
